


The Cycle

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian goes through all three stages of the cycle: Birth, Life, and Death. John supposes he's just on the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

"Detective John Kennex. It's an honor to meet you." 

He smiled at the man, artificial eyes bright with excitement. This was better than NASA. Far better. 

"No, it isn't." 

"I don't understand." Dorian said, looking up at the man. Four years. Had it really been that long? Dorian didn't want to believe it. 

"Update your files. And let's go." 

Dorian watched the man. not quite knowing if he liked him or not yet, but was certain it had to be better than sitting dormant in Rudy's lab. 

Either way, he was free. And he had a friend.


	2. Life

John and Dorian were arguing.

It wasn't anything major, in John's eyes, but to Dorian, it was. 

"You haven't actually slept in days, my scan makes you look like a dead man walking. You need to sleep." Dorian repeated, shaking his head lightly. They were in the car, and John had pulled over to fully face and argue with his passenger.

"I told you, I'm fine! Your scanners aren't always right!" 

"Actually, they're right about-" He didn't get the chance to say the last _ninety-seven percent_ , because John's mouth had sealed over his own, and he was kissing the android gently. 

Dorian inwardly panicked for a moment, before his steel blue eyes slid shut, and his arms slowly came up to wrap around the man's neck. John had to lean over the middle console to continue their kiss and he did so gladly, even through something was digging into his ribs. 

The android pulled away after a moment, his artificial blue eyes opening. His arms were still wrapped around John's neck, and they were close, so close. 

"I'm sorry." John said quickly, trying to dispel any weirdness. "I didn't mean-" 

Dorian kissed him again, shorter this time, and shook his head. "It's fine." 

John watched him for a moment, before smiling. 

It was definitely more than just fine.


	3. Death

"Is this really necessary?" John demanded, following Rudy around his lab as he skittered around. Dorian had left, deciding to go file something somewhere, and took his leave. Only then did Rudy decide to tell him. 

"It's not my decision, John. Everybody knows you two are a. . . you know, and the big-wigs don't want it interfering." 

Panic set in on John's frame, twisted his stomach and heart in a way that made it hard to breath. Rudy turned to face John, looking upset himself. 

"I have to power him down. I'm sorry."  
\--  
Dorian was surprisingly civil, but John guesses he should have expected that. He obediently laid down on the bed, his hand in John's. He didn't cry, only because he couldn't. 

"It'll be okay, Dorian." John promised, tears in his eyes. Dorian looked into those eyes, as if they might hold the answer to some unspoken question. 

"Where am I going?" The voice would have been steady, if not for the tiny break between words. 

It took John a moment to answer. "To a better place." 

He gripped the man's hand as Rudy approached, and kept his eyes trained on John as something touched his ear. 

He wasn't worried. 

John would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end up churning these things out when I really should be studying. (Also, I know that in episode 2 they power the sexbot down in another room, not Rudy's lab, but it added the dramatic effect.) How was it?


End file.
